ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiden (Mortal Kombat)
For a different character with the same name, go to Raiden. Raiden (雷電), also spelled as Rayden, is one of the central protagonists in the Mortal Kombat series. He is one of the few original characters, in the first Mortal Kombat game. Biography Raiden is the God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm. Ageless and wise beyond measure, he leads Earthrealm's mortals in the endless battle against the forces of darkness. When Shao Kahn, Emperor of Outworld, threatened to merge his realm with Earthrealm, an overwhelmed Raiden implored the Elder Gods to give Earthrealm a fighting chance. Thus the Mortal Kombat tournament was created. For millennia Shao Kahn has been kept at bay, but nine consecutive losses to Goro have eroded hope that Earthrealm can be saved. Determined to prevent Armageddon, Raiden tirelessly quests to find a champion worthy of Mortal Kombat. The Legacy of Raiden *''Mortal Kombat (1992)'' *''Mortal Kombat II (1993)'' *''Mortal Kombat Trilogy (1996)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Mythologies: Sub-Zero (1997-1998)'' *''Mortal Kombat 4 (1997)'' **''Mortal Kombat Gold (1999)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance (2002)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Deception (2004)'' **''Mortal Kombat: Unchained (2006)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks (2005)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (2006-2007)'' *''Ultimate Mortal Kombat (2007)'' *''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' Appearance Although being formless and ethereal, Raiden often takes form on mortal planes. As such, he appears as a fully-grown man wearing predominately white robes and a blue vest, his face usually shadowed by a straw hat. The effect is enhanced by his glowing blue eyes that radiate with electricity and long white hair, befitting of his god-like status. In Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, one of his outfits is finished by a flowing blue cape. Lastly, his power is so great that he constantly radiates with lightning energy, electricity constantly dancing and crackling around his being. In Deception and Armageddon, his visage is warped by Onaga's malevolent aura when he sacrifices himself, reforming as a dark warrior dressed in black robes and dark armor, his eyes changed from a soothing blue to a belligerent red. His cape was changed to a subdued red and appears tattered at the end. Due to the events of Mortal Kombat (2011), this change was rendered null. Sprites Trivia *Anh và Kung Lao là những nhân vật Mortal Kombat duy nhất sẽ mất mũ khi di chuyển X-Ray. Gallery Illustrations Raiden_artwork.jpg|Mortal Kombat MK2_Raiden-1.png|Mortal Kombat II MK2_Raiden-2.png|Mortal Kombat II Renders MK4-07_Raiden.png|Mortal Kombat 4 Mortal-kombat-mythologies-sub-zero-story-raiden.jpg|Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero mkda-raiden.jpg|Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Raidenarmageddoncutout.png|Mortal Kombat: Deception (before became corrupted) mkdcu-raiden.jpg|Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe 197px-Raidencutout copiawildboyz-1-.png|Mortal Kombat (2011) 343px-Raiden_cutout874-1-.png|Mortal Kombat (2011) RaidenRender_MKNine.png|Mortal Kombat (2011) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:God Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Human Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Masters of Nan Chaun Category:Masters of Judo Category:Masters of Tae Kwan Do Category:Masters of Jujutsu Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1992 Category:Mortal Kombat 1 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Deceased Characters